30 Activated Towers, Part 1
30 Activated Towers, Part 1 is the 14th episode of season 7 and the 164th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Ulrich in Ishiyama's house leaving a small gift for Yumi in front of the door and he calls her, and she goes running with a small surprise. Yumi opens her door and here there wasn't anybody, except when she finds a small gift with her name, she opens it and there are some small earrings of silver and a card of congratulation since tomorrow it's Saint Valentine's day. In Kadic, during the class, Yumi gives him a small kiss to Ulrich thanking for his gift of yesterday when seeing with some earrings of silver in the ear and loves his gift. Jeremy and Aelita arrive to the class and say that this afternoon they will go to a restaurant together for Saint Valentine's day like couples of appointments, but William and Sissi still don't have couples. While around the city of Paris, the Baron is in the Tower Eiffel in the tip of the peak observing all the city and speech to if same that the plan is under way but the Lyoko-Warriors are a nuisance and he will do a big distraction by a day to entertain them, is to activate 30 towers in Lyoko reserving with a big surprise and afterwards disappears covering with the layer. To the afternoon, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy go to the restaurant to eat together like a double appointment of together couples, when a waiter attend them and ask them that what go to ask. They ask that it was the special food of Saint Valentine's day and the account already is paid by part of Walter Stern and Michael Belpois. In the laboratory, the supercomputer listens a big sound showing with a window, detecting activity. In Lyoko, all the towers are activated converting the halo white to black and in the sky of everything Lyoko several species of ships in each sector fall several sentinels fall little by little to watch to all the towers activated. While Sissi and William are the only who don't have couples observing to the students who have couples included Evan O'Donnell and the nurse Yolanda Perraudin. Odd is looking for a couple but all the girls refuse it since they still follow angered from a few days ago, but Sam still this in England. Then he finds Naomi N'Guyen and asks her an appointment "as friends", and she says him yes but with a condition, that they can't do nothing as a couple, like kisses, only eat. Odd accepts going to the cafeteria with the ornaments of hearts by Saint Valentine's day, when he finds Sissi and William together to eat. While in the restaurant, they're eating together when something rare sucede outside, all the lights blink and several cars also listening with a big strong alarms losing the control, it's clear that it treats of another attack of the Baron. Jeremy takes out his laptop to check if there is a tower activated, but instead of a tower, there are 30 towers activated. The appointment by couples is ruined by the Baron, and go to the factory. Yumi warns William, Sissi and Odd by their smartphone, warning that they have to go to the factory that there is another attack. Sissi and William leave the table. Also Odd, but leaves Naomi disappointed and she won't go back to go out again with her since it will be the last time that he asks her an appointment. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita go to the factory from the another way when they find Sissi, William and Odd by chance and go in in the entrance explaining what's happening. In the laboratory, Jeremy explains to the Lyoko-Warriors that the Baron has activated the 30 towers in all the sectors except the sector 5 is the only sector that its tower isn't activated. He thinks that the sector 5 is the link of all the towers and have to deactivate it, Aelita will go alone to the sector 5 and the rest will go separated. The Lyoko-Warriors are prepared to virtualize Aelita in the sector 5; William in the desert sector; Odd in the forest sector; Ulrich and Yumi in the mountains, finally Sissi in the ice sector. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive to each sector and Aelita in the sector 5. Jeremy with the receiver says that the trace of the sentinels there isn't anybody and he thinks that it can be a cheat. Aelita runs by the corridor to the interior of the dome. A sentinel appears crossing of the wall, and looks directly to Aelita like his aim, imitates the skill of Ulrich transforming its arms in katanas and this smart to attack Aelita, she protects herself with the shield of energy being impossible to arrive to the tower. It appears another sentinel imitating the skill of William with his giant sword of the arm but the elusive and the sentinel stabs "accidentally" another sentinel destroying it. Aelita takes advantage of his small distraction, she goes to the tower to check in the terminal looking for the solution but she needs Jeremy's program to execute and deactivate all the towers, but all is blocked by a system of installed security. Suddenly it appears a sentinel inside the tower and she jumps escaping with the angel wings, crossing to another sector and arrives landing in the platform, she goes out when she finds William in the desert sector. Ulrich and Yumi observe the sky in the mountain sector of night when a species of ship appears and fall four sentinels with his sword, and begin to attack Ulrich and Yumi. They strikes back with his katanas detaining the attack. Agreeing of the training, Yumi goes up him by the back. Ulrich throws the katana to Yumi taking and leaves it blind to the sentinel and nails it in the neck destroying it successfully but she's devirtualized by another sentinel with Odd's laser arrows. The third sentinel attacks Ulrich, to put in front of the sentinel and shoots him, being devirtualized also. Yumi and Ulrich go out of the scanners, it's clear that they cannot do it only with few Lyoko-Warriors but she thinks that she has a plan B and they go to the laboratory with Jeremy. Aelita and William, in the desert sector, do an immediate withdrawal when they appear the sentinels surrounded when falling of the ship in the sky. Jeremy just in time the devirtualizes them and they also go out of the scanner. Odd and Sissi also are devirtualized after having a big encounter with the sentinels, when they shoot them in the face and they go out of the scanners. The sentinels go back to the ships. Afterwards the Lyoko-Warriors gather in the laboratory, now since Jeremy has achieved to delete the system of security installed but they need to go back again to the sector 5 and create a big distraction against the sentinels. After the failure of the mission, the towers still follow activated and the only tower of the sector 5 is the only that it can deactivate all the towers executing the program of Jeremy and Aelita in the terminal, when the Lyoko-Warriors observe in front looking to the students some of them, they're the only option to combat against the sentinels. That is the problem, Jeremy says him that he has developed a program that the students who are virtualized won't remember at all of Lyoko with a return to the past, like part of his plan… To be continued. Gallery Episode164.jpg|Ulrich leaves his gift to Yumi in Ishiyama's house. es:30 torres activadas, Parte 1 fr:30 tours activées, Partie 1 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes